


70大旗高举

by Nine1998



Category: OneD
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: 温柔的姐姐啊终于落到了我的手里occABO





	70大旗高举

对于裴珠泫这种一杯倒的女孩子来说，聚会喝酒什么的真的是一件很讨人厌的事情。演出成功后的小聚会，果不其然被灌了几杯酒后就开始头晕目眩了。只记得自己是往旁边靠去，是谁，是姜涩琪吗……？  
突然靠过来的软香温玉，还带着些许果香气味，有些熟悉，带着点致命的吸引。姜涩琪嗅了嗅鼻子，脖颈被她的头发蹭的有些痒。姜涩琪叹口气，抱住已经喝醉的裴珠泫，和大家打了一声招呼，乖乖的充当起送女生回家的这种角色来。  
回家的的士上。  
喝醉的队长……真好看啊。姜涩琪目不转睛的盯着裴珠泫，喝的绯红的脸，一直拉着她不放的手，轻笑，不自觉的又把人握紧了些。  
一路上忍着裴珠泫不安分的手，姜涩琪感觉那一股果香味越来越浓烈。  
好不容易把裴珠泫又是拖又是抱的送上了四楼房间，那女人可怜兮兮的蹲在地上抱着她的腿要她不要走，想一想真放她一个人也不知道会怎么样。姜涩琪揉揉眉心，可是留下来的话……万一自己乘人之危了……真是，下次一定不能让她喝酒了！  
裴珠泫觉得有些热，身体由内向外散发的热，甚至浑身都有些痒起来，就像……想让人狠狠的……进入自己。该死！发情期到了。她的抑制素呢？醉的迷迷糊糊的裴珠泫还有着一丝神智。  
队长不应该是Alpha吗？这浓郁的Omage信息素的味道……姜涩琪深吸了一口，感觉自己也变得有些燥热起来。  
“东西……我的……你别跟着我！”裴珠泫一把推开了她，跌跌撞撞的去翻箱倒柜。眼看着柜子上的铁盒子就要掉下来，姜涩琪一把上前去拉开了裴珠泫，裴珠泫手上拿着的一个什么东西也跟着掉在了地上。  
？？？  
Alpha信息素？  
嘛……什么嘛，亏的自己还以为……那之前，都是靠着这种信息素的吗…原先只在小说里见到过。  
所以……看着开始抱着自己不自觉扭动的队长，这是……发情了吗。  
身为一个Alpha，姜涩琪一直觉得自己应该承担很多东西，喜欢裴珠泫也不是一天两天的事情了，只是碍于裴珠泫是队长，也和她一样是个Alpha，倒不是不能相爱，谁做受就是一个值得思考的问题了。姜涩琪还曾经想了好久追人的计划，今天一切都被打破了，这真的是……太棒了。  
“很热吗？”  
姜涩琪看着已经开始扒拉衣服的裴珠泫问。  
“唔…难受。”裴珠泫握着她的手，开始往自己胸上放。  
“这样会舒服？”姜涩琪一点一点的逗弄着眼前的人，现在的裴珠泫真的是。  
可爱到爆了！  
Alpha的信息素已经充满这个美貌omage的脑袋了，她已经顾不上面前的人是谁，光是那该死的吸引力已经让她湿透了。  
“你在……做什么？” 裴珠泫有些不解的看着停下来的姜涩琪。  
“我在想，从哪里吃掉你比较好。”回应她的就只有裴珠泫扑上来的红唇，亲上的那一瞬，姜涩琪眼眸暗了一暗。  
这可是你自己送上门的。  
纠缠，亲吻，没有掩饰的气息终于热烈的爆发出来，席卷了两个人。  
“第一眼看见姐姐开始，就在想姐姐在床上的样子会不会很可爱……果真，如此呢。”  
裴珠泫的衣领大开，头发乱糟糟的，裙子也被掀起，嘴角还残留了些许方才接吻留下的津液，媚眼如丝的看着姜涩琪。  
该死的，谁被这样盯着能受得了。姜涩琪只感觉自己的下身都要涨爆了！  
握着裴珠泫的手，随意撸动了几下，生殖器顶端就兴奋的溢出了透明的液体来。她深吸一口气，脱掉了裴珠泫的内裤，中间那一块已经被水浸染的透湿。  
“坏女孩。”暗骂了一句，找准了位置，顶弄了进去。  
进入的时候，两个人都发出了满足的叹息。  
姜涩琪伸出舌尖，舔弄着身下人的耳尖，指尖不停的逗弄着那翘立的红点，让它们变软，再度揉捏硬。  
裴珠泫的喘息就是最好的配乐，胜过于这世界上一切的音色。  
“你喜欢谁？”  
“嗯？哈……” 裴珠泫大口的喘息着，没有听清姜涩琪的问题  
“你喜欢谁？” 姜涩琪又问了一遍，动作缓了下来，下半身也有抽离的趋势。  
巨大的空虚使得裴珠泫不得不做些什么来，“喜欢…哈啊，喜欢…阿姜啊……姜涩琪……”  
听见了自己的名字，姜涩琪神情变得更加柔和起来，坚定地、认真的，一捅到底。   
呻吟和喘息没有停下过，也是因为练舞的缘故，极具弹性的身体可以满足各种姿势的索取。  
最后姜涩琪加大了力度，抽插了几下后，深深的抱住了裴珠泫。  
……  
被刺眼的阳光给照射醒，裴珠泫睁开眼，依旧是熟悉的卧室，一个人睡的床，没有什么两样。  
昨晚，昨晚发生了什么？自己和姜涩琪喝酒来着，然后呢……那昨晚是梦了吧……头还有点疼，破碎零星的片段有点串联不到一起，准备起身却楞在了原地。  
厨房伸出来一张熟悉的脸，随后是扬起的嘴角，只听那人说。  
“早啊，宝贝。


End file.
